


Dance on My Heart

by SailorSong



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 10:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14495055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSong/pseuds/SailorSong
Summary: Two different takes on the same song, "Dance on My Heart". One version of the story is with different versions of Darien/Mamoru and the other version is with different love interests from the series; both focus on Serena/Usagi and the men in her life.





	1. Original (2000 version)

**Author's Note:**

> Everything original from 2000:
> 
> Hello everyone. I hadn't planned on sending another fan fiction until March or so, but this story came to me during a lazy day at home. Evangeline has begun to charge me $2 for every new story I tell her about. So far I think I owe her $20. I'm being serious people.
> 
> This story is kind of a song fic. I really hadn't planned on making all of my stories like that, but I can't help it. I love singing. Hence the name 'Sailor Song.' Most of the speaking is actually part of a song called 'Dance on My Heart.' Also this story is kind of a musical type thing. I think it would be fun to live in a musical. Everyday you would sing a song everyone would know and be on key! How great! I included the lyrics at the end. If some of the things said didn't sound like something the real characters would say, that's because they are the lyrics of the song.
> 
> Main Idea: Serena is confused as to who she loves more: Darien, Tuxedo Mask, or Endymion. This takes place after SMR after the whole Wiseman thing (which, by-the-way, I saw because of Evangeline! Thanks, girl!)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the song 'Dance on My Heart.' I do own this story idea. Please do not copy without permission. :)
> 
>  
> 
> '...' is for thinking.  
> "..." is for talking out loud.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena is confused as to who she loves more: Darien, Tuxedo Mask, or Endymion. This takes place after SMR after the whole Wiseman thing (which, by-the-way, I saw because of Evangeline! Thanks, girl!)

Serena went to bed one night thinking of how much she loved Darien. Then she thought of her love for Endymion and Tuxedo Mask and became confused. Who did she love more? She fell asleep and dreamed of the day Darien would ask her to marry him.

****

In her pink pajamas, Serena sat on a throne beside her mother Queen Serenity in the Moon Palace's large ballroom. Three men entered and walked toward her. One was dressed in a well-made, black tuxedo and a white mask covered his eyes. The next wore a suit of midnight-blue armor that complemented his eyes and hair. The third was wearing khaki pants, a black shirt, and a green jacket.

"Before you are Tuxedo Mask, Prince Endymion, and Darien. You must choose one of these three gentlemen to marry, my daughter," Queen Serenity spoke.

"How will I know which to choose, Mother?" Serena asked.

"I knew your father was right for me because he danced on my heart. Remember that, Darling. That is the feeling you must look for," Queen Serenity said as Serena stood.

Tuxedo Mask and Endymion rushed to her wanting the first dance. Not knowing who to choose first, and not wanting to the hurt the other's feelings, Serena took to the floor with both of them.

"What must I do to win your hand and gain your kind affection?" Endymion and Tuxedo Mask asked her together.

"What can you offer me if I do marry you?" she asked both men.

The music began and the first to take her hand was Tuxedo Mask. As they began to dance, Serena's pajamas shifted into her Sailor Scout uniform.

"I'm stronger, by far, than any other man that you'll meet. Also, I'm adoringly sweet."

Serena smiled as he pulled a red rose from his jacket that matched her outfit. He handed it to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

She received a tap on the shoulder, and turned to face Endymion. As they danced, Serena shifted from Sailor Moon into Princess Serenity.

"What if I give you diamonds and pearls? Would you be my bride? I can offer you power and riches. All through your life you'll be satisfied."

Endymion gave Serenity a perfect white rose that matched her dress. He then bowed to her and kissed her hand.

When the song had ended, both men lead her back to the throne and looked at her hopefully.

"Well," she replied, "I made my selection. And you'd receive my love and affection, if you danced on my heart, if you sang to my soul. But alas, my heart is not pounding. And, your songs are not sounding. Therefore, I can not marry you."

Both men turned and walked to the crowd. She had felt something for both of them, but not what she had been looking for.

Darien, being last, walked to Serenity and asked her to dance. The music started and they took to the floor.

"What must I do to win your hand and gain your kind affection?" he asked just as the others.

"What can you offer me if I do marry you?" she asked as she had before. Her outfit once again shifted. This time she was in her school uniform.

"I can only promise to love you. Be at your side through all of my life. I will be your faithful companion. Come, take my hand... say you'll be my wife."

Darien pulled from his jacket a perfect pink rose, her favorite color, and handed it to her.

Serena smiled at the feeling she knew she had been waiting for, and threw her arms around his neck.

"Sir," she replied, "you are my selection. And you receive my love and affection, for... you dance on my heart, and... you sing to my soul."

They continued to dance together for what seemed an eternity even after most of the guests had left. Tuxedo Mask and Endymion walked over to them and became one with Darien. His form shifted to that of Neo-King Endymion. He bent on one knee and held a box out to Serena.

"Will you marry me, Serena?"

She opened the box to find a beautiful gold ring with roses engraved in the band and a beautifully cut diamond.

"I'll take your hand... Wear your wedding band. Yes, kind sir... I will marry you!"

He smiled and slipped the ring on her finger. Her form shifted for the last time to Neo-Queen Serenity. He stood and the two of them danced alone in the palace's grand ballroom.

"I'll love you forever, Serena," he whispered in her ear.

****

"And I will always love you, Darien," she said in her sleep as she fiddled with the golden ring on her finger.

 

****The End****

 

****Dance On My Heart****

Once two handsome gentlemen asked  
A fair young maid a question.  
What must I do to win your hand  
And gain your kind affection?

One said he was stronger by far  
Than any other man that she'd meet.  
Also he being braver than most said  
Please marry me... I'm adoringly sweet.

Then said the other: What if I give you  
Diamonds and pearls would you be my bride?  
I can offer power and riches.  
All through your life you'll be satisfied.

Well, she replied, I made my selection  
And you'd receive my love and affection,  
If you danced on my heart.  
If you sang to my soul.

But alas, my heart is not pounding,  
And, your songs are not sounding.  
Therefore, I can not marry you.

Then a kindly gentlemen ask  
The fair young maid the question.  
What must I do to win your hand  
And gain your kind affection?

I can only promise to love you,  
Be at your side through all of my life.  
I will be your faithful companion.  
Come, take my hand... say you'll be my wife.

Sir, she replied, you are my selection,  
And you receive my love and affection,  
For... you dance on my heart,  
And, you sing to my soul.

I'll take your hand,  
Wear your wedding band.  
Yes kind sir...  
I will marry you!


	2. Revised (2013 version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Main Idea: During the Stars season, Usagi is bombarded with dreams of the three men who love her: Mamoru, Seiya, and Prince Demando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this from the original years later. Originally, it was about Mamoru’s three forms (him, Prince Endymion, and Tuxie), but now that I have seen ALL of Sailor Moon, I decided to change it. If you want to read the original let me know, I suppose I could post it too. This whole thing is just fluffy.
> 
> This story is kind of a songfic (I spent most of my high school in choirs, hence the name Sailor Song). Most of the speaking is actually part of a song called “Dance On My Heart.” Also this story is kind of a musical type thing. I think it would be fun to live in a musical. Everyday you would sing a song everyone would know and be on key! How great! But I digress. If some of the things said sound out of character, that's because they are the lyrics of the song. Also, it may help set the tone if you hear the song.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the song 'Dance On My Heart.' I do own this story idea.
> 
> '...' is for thinking.  
> "..." is for talking out loud.

“It’s time for bed, Usagi!” she heard her mom shout up the stairs.

“Okay,” Usagi replied. She lay on her pillow and stared at the card in her hand. She had written Mamoru everyday for weeks and this was the only reply she received. There was no writing on it, only a picture. She wasn’t even sure they were from him; all she could do was hope that they were. He hadn’t even called to tell her he had settled in okay.

As she fell asleep, she wondered… did he still care about her?  
……  
In her pajamas, Usagi awoke on a throne beside her mother, Queen Serenity, in the Moon Palace's grand ballroom. Before she could say anything, three men entered from the crowd and walked toward her. One was dressed in her high school’s uniform. The next wore a pure white uniform with a cape to match. The third was wearing khaki pants, a black shirt, and a green jacket.

"Before you are Seiya, Prince Demando, and Mamoru. You must choose one of these three gentlemen to marry, my daughter," Queen Serenity spoke.

"How will I know which to choose, Mother?" Usagi asked. 

"I knew your father was right for me because he danced on my heart. Remember that, Darling. That is the feeling you must look for," Queen Serenity said as Usagi stood.

Seiya and Demando rushed towards her, both wanting the first dance. Not knowing who to choose first, and not wanting to the hurt the other's feelings, Usagi took to the floor with the two men.

"What must I do to win your hand and gain your kind affection?" Demando and Seiya asked her together.

"What can you offer me if I do marry you?" she asked both men.

The music began and the first to take her hand was Seiya. As they began to dance, Usagi's pajamas shifted into her long white gown she wore as Princess Serenity.

"I'm stronger, by far, than any other man that you'll meet. Also, I'm adoringly sweet."

Usagi smiled and he gave her a kiss on the cheek. She then received a tap on the shoulder, and turned to face Demando. He took her hand and led her from Seiya.

"What if I give you diamonds and pearls? Would you be my bride? I can offer you power and riches. All through your life you'll be satisfied."

Demando bowed to her and kissed her hand. When the song had ended, both men lead her back to the throne and looked at her hopefully.

"Well," she replied, "I’ve made my selection. And you'd receive my love and affection, if you danced on my heart, if you sang to my soul. But alas, my heart is not pounding. And, your songs are not sounding. Therefore, I can not marry you."

Both men turned and walked dejectedly to the crowd. She had felt something for both of them, but not what she had been looking for.

Mamoru, being last, walked to Serenity and asked her to dance. The music started and they took to the floor.

"What must I do to win your hand and gain your kind affection?" he asked just as the others.

"What can you offer me if I do marry you?" she asked as she had before. Her outfit shifted and this time she was in her school uniform.

"I can only promise to love you. Be at your side through all of my life. I will be your faithful companion. Come, take my hand... say you'll be my wife."

Mamoru pulled from his jacket a perfect red rose and handed it to her.

Usagi smiled at the feeling she knew she had been waiting for, and threw her arms around his neck.

"Sir," she replied, "you are my selection. And you receive my love and affection, for... you dance on my heart, and you sing to my soul."

They continued to dance together for what seemed an eternity. When they stopped, they found the room empty. Mamoru smiled at her as his form shifted to that of Neo-King Endymion. He bent on one knee and held a box out to Usagi.

"Will you marry me, Usagi?"

She opened the box to find a beautiful gold ring with roses engraved in the band and a beautifully cut diamond.

"I'll take your hand... wear your wedding band. Yes, kind sir... I will marry you!"

He smiled and slipped the ring on her finger. Her form shifted for the last time to Neo-Queen Serenity. He stood and the two of them danced alone in the palace's grand ballroom.

"I will come back to you, Usako,” he whispered in her ear. “I'll love you forever."  
……

"And I will always love you, Mamo-chan," she said in her sleep as she fiddled with the golden ring on her finger.

The End


End file.
